Le maquereau du Capitole
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Finnick avait remporté son Hunger Games. Il rentrait dans son district, épuisé, et encore sous le choc. Mais rien n'était fini. Il était sortit d'une arène pour tomber dans une autre. Et son adversaire était le pire d'entre tous. Co-écriture avec Angelscythe.


**J'ai été étonné de voir que personne n'ait écrit sur ce passage qui a même été adapté dans les films. L'aveu de Finnick sur sa prostitution orchestré par Snow.**

 **Le deuxième chapitre de ce TS a dû être supprimer. Vous pouvez retrouver la participation de Angelscythe sur mes autres sites de publication (liens sur mon profil et à la demande).**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par Cindylines**

* * *

Finnick serra les dents alors que ses yeux lui piquaient. Il bougea légèrement les doigts, soupirant faiblement. Bon, au moins il pouvait toujours faire des filets. Et le reste du corps, alors ? Quelques mouvements suffirent pour le rassurer à ce sujet.

Bon, il semblerait qu'il soit sorti de l'arène en un seul morceau. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, ça. Bien qu'il sache les docteurs du Capitole plus que compétent pour effacer toutes traces, c'était mieux de rester… avec les morceaux d'origines ?

En tout cas, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui et permettre à sa famille de s'en sortir. Et oblitérer tous ces adolescents morts, de sa main ou non.

Et retrouver Annie.

C'était cette pensée plus qu'autre chose qui lui permit de suffisamment serrer les dents pour rester courtois envers les organisateurs, le présentateur et un peu tout le monde, en fait. Mags lui souriait par intermittence, comme si elle devinait son impatience. Ce qui n'avait pas été si étonnant, au fond.

Tout juste si il ne trépignait pas sur place la veille de son retour, dans sa grande chambre au quatrième étage. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors autant faire les cent pas en pensant au sourire d'Annie que de se retourner mille fois dans son lit en se remémorant tous les tributs morts et les jours passés dans l'arène. C'était plus sain, on va dire.

D'ailleurs, il fut intenable sur le trajet menant à la gare, au point qu'il fut à maintes reprises menacé d'être assommé, mais ça ne le calma pas du tout. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient qu'à rallier le quatrième district, sinon sa victoire en tant que survivant de l'arène n'aurait pas fait long feu.

Et la voiture tourna à gauche au lieu d'à droite. Et elle ne rejoignit le train que bien des dizaines de minutes après l'heure prévue. Avec un Finnick silencieux et pâle. Avec un Finnick serrant les poings à s'en briser les phalanges.

* * *

Mags soupira bruyamment et referma la porte derrière elle.

Là, dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter, Finnick se cachait sous les couverts, tremblant de tous ses membres. Semblable à l'aller, lorsqu'ils étaient deux tributs effrayés du tournant que prendrait l'arène lorsqu'ils y seraient.

Mags sentait son vieux cœur se serrer. Dans ces moments, elle détestait avoir gagné, si c'est pour mener des enfants à leur perte. Et elle avait de l'affection pour ce petit. L'affection d'une grand-mère pour le petit dernier un peu turbulent.

Sous ses couvertures, Finnick ne pleurait pas, les yeux grands ouverts et désespérément secs, fixés sur rien, ne voyant rien. Il n'entendait rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. De toute façon, il n'était plus conscient de la réalité.

Dans sa tête se rejouait la scène de tantôt, en une infinité de fois.

* * *

La voiture n'avait pas tourné à droite. Elle s'était arrêtée plus loin, loin de la foule de ses admirateurs. Dans la ruelle déserte, il n'y avait rien, en-dehors de deux voitures. La leur et… une inconnue.

Finnick n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter d'une pareille mise en scène, poussé par son organisateur à sortir. Cette rencontre était donc prévue ? Étrange, nul ne lui en avait touché le moindre mot… Peut-être… Peut-être était une surprise ? Peut-être que c'était Annie et qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer ensemble ?

Il savait bien que c'était impossible, mais bon, l'espoir faisait rire, non ? Et il voulait s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose que le sang versé des tributs.

Alors, lorsque la portière s'ouvrit sans un bruit, Finnick entra sans tergiverser plus. À croire que l'arène ne lui avait pas inculqué le moindre instinct de survie.

-Président Snow, salua-t-il respectueusement l'homme en face de lui.

Il camoufla sa déception comme il put, et prit place là où il lui indiqua de la main. Ils ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot durant des minutes trop longues où on aurait presque entendre les rouages s'agiter dans la caboche du vainqueur.

-Finnick Odair, finit-il par déclarer. Vous avez eu de nombreux sponsors. Et je ne pense pas vous étonner en t'apprenant qu'une bonne majorité était des femmes.

-C'est effectivement ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Peut-être le président venait-il tout simplement le féliciter en personne ? Peut-être avait-il juste apprécié sa performance ? Ce serait assez étonnant, mais pourquoi pas ? Les gens du Capitole étaient si étranges, après tout.

-Selon les sondages, vous serez la coqueluche de toutes les femmes de Panem.

-C'est impossible, rétorqua-t-il. Il est impossible de plaire à toutes les femmes en même temps.

-Insinuerez-vous que je mens ?

-Je n'oserais pas, bafoua-t-il rapidement.

 _Cet homme était plus que dangereux._

-Très bien. Voyez-vous, je sais parfaitement qu'il est difficile de « plaire à toutes les femmes en même temps », comme vous dîtes. Mais pas impossible. Et c'est exactement ce que vous allez faire.

-Je… je crains de ne pas comprendre, président Snow.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin. Il modifia un peu son assise afin d'être installé plus confortablement encore.

-Qui vous a demandé de comprendre ? Je vous demande juste une chose simple.

Rien à faire, il ne comprenait pas. Mais il avait au moins saisi que Snow ne comptait pas lui donner la moindre explication. Il préférait sans doute le voir se noyer de questions inquiètes.

-Voyez-vous, monsieur Odair, les belles choses au naturel sont plutôt rares. Au Capitole, nous avons pour habitude de modifier notre apparence afin de s'approcher de cette beauté. Vous avez du vous en rendre compte.

Difficile de rater les changements artificiels que les habitants les plus riches arboraient.

-Mais vous, voyez-vous, vous êtes naturellement beau. Et ça n'a pas de prix.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Sa voix était étranglée par l'appréhension.

-Votre train va bientôt partir, je crois.. ? Vous ferez mieux de retourner auprès de votre équipe.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Snow savait ménager son suspense. Finnick rongeait son frein, hésitant à suivre ses paroles ou rester jusqu'à obtenir une réponse.

Heureusement pour lui (?), il finit par obtenir, peu avant de sortir de la voiture. Et elle le glaça.

-Vous êtes à moi, monsieur Odair. Maintenant que vous êtes remporté les _Hunger Games_ , vous appartenez au Capitole. Vous m'appartenez.

* * *

Finnick sortit du train, jetant à peine un regard en direction des gens de son district qui s'étaient amassés autour du quai afin de l'accueillir.

Soutenu par Mags, il rejoignit sa famille qui l'accueillit chaleureusement, lui arrachant un sourire fatigué. Sa petite sœur courut jusqu'à lui, s'échappant de la prise de sa mère, et se cogna contre ses genoux, riant et pleurant à la fois.

-C'est fini, j'ai gagné, souffla-t-il. On va pouvoir vivre dans une belle et grande maison, c'est génial, non ?

-Mais je pourrais toujours ramasser des coquillages ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il la rassura d'un sourire et la reposa au sol. Sa mère avait les traits tirés, le visage creusé. Son père était sans doute à la pêche, son frère avec lui. Ne restait plus que le petit dernier, gazouillant dans un berceau de fortune.

Sa famille était si fragile… Ce serait si facile de les briser pour lui faire courber l'échine. Si simple…

Un frisson de dégoût le secoua et sa mère parut s'en rendre compte mais ne le releva pas.

-Tu peux te reposer, si tu veux, lui sourit-elle. Tu as raté la marée, de toute façon.

-Je vais plutôt t'aider. Je vais devenir fou si je ne m'occupe pas.

Il vida les poissons, ouvrit les coquillages, brisa les carapaces. Si il s'arrêtait, il ne pouvait empêcher l'odieuse conversation revenir, le tourmentant.

L'odeur du poisson le nimbant, le rassurait presque. Il était chez lui, loin de l'arène. Loin du Capitole. Loin du président Snow. Loin.

* * *

Comme de nombreux gagnants, la petite famille s'installa au village des vainqueurs, malgré que la famille passe la majorité de leur temps à l'extérieur à assurer leur pitance. Certes, ils recevaient des sacs de la capitale mais… C'était une tradition, une habitude. Et puis, rien ne valait le goût de la nourriture qu'on attrapait soi-même !

Sentant le poisson et l'iode, les cheveux raidies de sel, la peau brûlée par le soleil, les doigts recouverts d'écailles et de plaies causées par l'utilisation du harpon et l'hameçon, Finnick rentrait chez eux. Les poissons frétillaient dans le sac qu'il portait sur son dos. Il y en avait un certain nombre, ce qui promettait un repas plutôt conséquent.

Malgré que cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient installés, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de stocker ce qui pouvait l'être et de partager le périssable. Ne jamais gâcher, ne pas se goinfrer.

Il offrit un sourire fatigué à sa sœur qui terminait sa boîte à coquillage et se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine afin d'y vider sa charge. C'est que ça pesait lourd, tout ça !

-Maman, je vais poser le matériel, je reviens ! Cria-t-il à la cantonade.

Finnick avait dans l'idée de prendre une douche, mais comme il aiderait au vidage des poissons, autant rester recouvert d'huile et d'écailles.

Lorsqu'il revint, sa mère triturait son tablier, le visage baissé. Aussitôt il se raidit. Elle n'arborait ce visage que lors de circonstances graves. Quelqu'un était mort ? Mais si ça avait été le cas, la cloche aurait résonné à tout rompre, non ?

Il n'avait connu ça que cinq fois depuis qu'il était né, pour des hommes tombés à la mer, enchevêtrés dans leurs filets, assommés par le brôme de leur embarcation. Il y avait bien d'autres façons de mourir, emporté par le courant lors de baignades, insolation, empoisonnement par ingestion de la faune ou de la flore…

-Maman ? Murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha et lui prit la main, provoquant une réaction chez elle.

-Ah, tu es rentré, Finnick ? Tu as de la visite.

Sa voix était éteinte, ses yeux ternes et ses lèvres gercées peinaient à garder le sourire. Ouh.

-Dans le salon, c'est là que je l'ai installé. Tu… tu fais attention à toi ?

Il hésita à lui demander s'il devait s'équiper de son harpon ou de son couteau à huître, mais pas sûr qu'elle saisisse la blague. En était-ce seulement une ?

Avant même d'entrer, il aperçut les gardes postés de part et d'autres du canapé. Et une chevelure bien connue dépassait du meuble.

-Président Snow, glapit-il d'une voix serrée.

-Prenez place, monsieur Odair, prenez place.

Finnick fixa le fauteuil mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste : il était toujours recouvert d'huile de poisson et le tissu qui recouvrait l'assise était trop riche pour se permettre un tel geste.

Il ouvrit alors les bras afin de se rappeler l'état dans lequel il était. Il était bien loin de l'image séduisante donnée par son styliste lors de la Parade.

-Comment se passe votre retour chez vous ? Tout se passe bien ?

Il hocha la tête lentement, comme hypnotisé. Comme si il était face à un serpent particulièrement mortel.

-Vous souvenez-vous de notre dernière discussion ?

Comment oublier ? Ès qu'il n'était plus occupé, les paroles résonnaient de nouveau, l'assourdissant presque.

Il hocha positivement la tête.

-Vous n'êtes pas très bavard. Qu'importe ! Ce n'est pas pour votre conversation que vous allez m'être utile. Bien au contraire, même.

-Que voulez-vous, alors ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur lui. Faisant volte-face, il recula. Un homme inconnu se trouvait juste là, dans son dos, richement vêtu et la peau artificiellement violette.

-Qui… qui est-ce ?

-Quelle importance ? C'est une personne important pour le gouvernement, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Et j'ai pour habitude de récompenser ceux qui savent se rendre utile.

Encore une fois, un regard lourd de sens se promena sur son corps, lui donnant presque l'impression d'être nu.

-Et vous êtes cette récompense…

-Je… je vous demande pardon ?!

-Il n'y a pas d'offense, ronronnait-il presque.

Une grimace d'horreur déforma les traits harmonieux. Un frisson plus fort que les autres le secoua. Son estomac se contracta, lui brûlant la gorge.

-Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?!

Sa voix partait dans les aiguës alors qu'il croisait les bras autour de son torse en une tentative dérisoire de se soustraire. Il reculait autant que les meubles le lui permettaient, surveillant ces deux hommes.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, monsieur Odair, vous m'appartenez. Ce que je fais de vous ne vous regarde pas, ai-je envie de dire. Vous n'avez plus de libre-arbitre, vous m' _appartenez_. Vous êtes une _possession_ du Capitole.

-Et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire ?

Sa voix cingla tel un fouet. Quitte à devenir un Muet, il aura gardé sa fierté !

-Pensez-vous avoir le choix, franchement ?

Un simple geste et les gardes sortirent leurs armes.

-Vous savez, un vainqueur qui perd sa seule famille, ça émeut le peuple… Vous avez raison, ainsi vous serez d'autant plus demandé…

Le Président amorça un geste du bras, comme si il comptait donner un ordre, celui d'une exécution. L'éclat de voix de Finnick le stoppa.

-NON !

-En voilà un bon fils… et un grand-frère digne de ce nom. Mais n'oubliez jamais, Odair. Vous ne pouvez plus rien refuser, vous êtes en mon pouvoir…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la vue troublée, Finnick ne réagit pas lorsque des mains moites glissèrent sur ses bras dénudés.

-Il faudra qu'il se lave, par contre, renifla dédaigneusement l'inconnu.

-Bien évidemment. Mais rappelez-vous : rester discret, il ne faudrait pas que le nouveau statut de monsieur Odair s'ébruite, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça tombe sous le sens, ricana-t-il.

Il tritura la chevelure blonde du bout des doigts, l'air pensif.

-Sa chambre est à l'étage, rajouta Snow. Prenez votre temps.

La bénédiction de son supérieur était le signal qui lui manquait. Il attrapa son nouveau jouet par les épaules, le menant aux escaliers. Il était presque inerte entre ses bras, mais il comptait bien le faire prochainement réagir, le faire se tortiller sous lui et gémir ce qu'il lui ordonnerait.

Ce n'était que le début.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
